Heaven
by BrisbaneGirl
Summary: Love can sometimes mean doing something you promised yourself you wouldn’t. Songfic ChadxSharpay Suicide theme


_**Heaven**_

_Summary___ _Love can sometimes mean doing something you promised yourself you wouldn't. Songfic ChadxSharpay (Suicide theme)_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it…_

A lone woman stood on a cliff top, staring up at the stars. She was alone, her car parked just a few meters away. Anyone that looked at her would see that she wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. She had wanted to be alone for a long time.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me   
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now   
You keep me coming back for more  
_

Sharpay Evans stood alone, staring into the distance. It was a strange sight to behold. Someone constantly surrounded by people, not even enjoying the company of her brother. The simple truth was that Sharpay wanted to be alone and not even Ryan dared to impose his company on her solitude. The one person that always did, even if he risked being shouted at for hours was gone. Her gaze hardened as she stared at nothing. Stupid boy had gotten himself killed…trying to save her.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart_

Chad Danforth wasn't exactly boyfriend material in the eyes of the Evans family. He was not wealthy, powerful or influential, except within the walls of East High, where he was second to his Basketball Captain best friend. His summer job as a waiter only served to highlight his unsuitability for their prized daughter. Sharpay however, did not care. Chad had proved to be such fun. They were a volatile pair, arguing almost constantly. When people asked how they could still be together, Chad liked to snarl that the fighting brought them even closer. It was true, they were so close…Chad once claimed to anyone who would listen that only death could keep them apart.

_It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
_

Sharpay couldn't help snorting. He had been right. She still bore the scars of their accident. A careless drunk driver had hit them as they crossed the road one night. They had just seen a movie together, Atonement. Chad had grumbled about seeing it before finally and rather grudgingly admitting it was "alright for some girls flick". Chad had seen the car before Sharpay had, she had been fiddling on her phone, texting Ryan to let him know that she would be staying at Chad's. He had thrown her forwards, letting the car mostly collect himself.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way _

A tear angrily slid down her cheek, although she didn't know why. She was angry that he had left her alone. No one else really understood. Her parents tried telling her that it was young love cut short and that she would soon move on. She didn't want to move on. The best times of her life had been spent with Chad. Ryan had told her quietly that although it hurt like hell, that Chad wouldn't have wanted her so angry and depressed, seeing as he spent almost all of his time trying to make her happy. The other Wildcat basketballers didn't know what to say to her. They were also devastated especially Troy who barely spoke anymore except to Gabriella. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella spent everyday talking to Sharpay, pleading with her to say something. She never did. She stopped participating in anything, even Drama that she had once loved so much. She spent the hours that she wasn't at school locked in her bedroom listening to music and ignoring the pleas of her family and friends to come out.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Chad had hated almost all of her music. Showtune library was what he had christened her ipod. He even changed its name to that on her computer. Music was another one of their favourite topics to argue about. He was into hip hop and rock and Sharpay hated anything that couldn't be "properly" danced too. There were some they liked and some they truly hated. Sharpay smiled into the song playing on her ipod. Heaven. That's what their relationship had been. Although she loved him, she hated him. She had been both sad and happy at the same time. Always warm and safe no matter where they were and what was going on. They danced to the song at Homecoming, their last dance. He would never take her to prom or any of the summer balls she had planned on dragging him too (she had neglected to tell him this).

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
_

She remembered crawling back along the road to him as he lay there, staring up at nothing. A crowd had started to gather, someone calling an ambulance, some chasing after the driver as he fled the scene. A pair of hands tried to hold Sharpay, pick her up of the ground. She fought so hard, cried and screamed until they let her go. She had pick his head up, he seemed to fight to keep her in focus. He had smiled up at her, blood starting to creep out of his mouth.

"Hold on for me…just stay here with me…please"

He just looked at her, almost like he couldn't fathom what she was asking of him. She reached for his hand as she cradled his head in her lap.

"At least you get to see me…"

He sucked in a sharp breath and she felt her own breath hitch in her throat.

"What are you talking about?"

She managed to choke out, she squeezed his hand and stroked his hair. He smiled at her again.

"Not like in the film, you got to see me…I wouldn't have it any other way…I'm sorry I won't be able to marry you and live in the pink penthouse…I…love you…so much…"

His eyes slid shut and his head fell back. Sharpay began to scream like mad.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven _

Sharpay opened her eyes again. She would remember that day for the rest of her life. When he had died, part of her had died with him. She had watched as they desperately tried to revive him and failed. She had screamed and cursed and attacked the paramedics when they had attempted to help her, accusing them of not trying hard enough…She knew it was different though, they had done their best. The hospital was the worst. Her family, her friends, no one knew what to say to her, so they said nothing and left Sharpay to brood and fall deeper into depression and solitude. She had nothing left now. She had done what she knew she had to since the moment he left her on the lonely street. She had driven them all away, in a desperate attempt to save them from being hurt. Her cell beeped.

Shar,

Where are you????????

Don't do anything silly, the guys and I are coming.

Please just…wait

Ryan

She slowly shut her phone and tossed it away. She slowly began to sing the song to herself. Looking across the valley from the clifftop. She slowly looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry I couldn't to it without you…I cant BE without you…"

And with that…she jumped

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh   
We're in heaven_


End file.
